Snowed In
by Safaia Bara
Summary: Ichigo always loved the snow. Until she was turned into a Mew Mew, that is. So when Kisshu comes along to try to keep her warm, things really heat up between the two! COMPLETE!
1. Snowed In

Hello! Okay, so this is my first Kisshu/Ichigo fic (Well, actually, this is my first TMM fic as well). My main stories revolve around the Kouga/Kagome pairing from InuYasha. But I am a diehard Kisshu/Ichigo fan, as some of you may already know. Just as a fair warning, I'm a bit concerned about the characters being OOC. I have not watched all of the anime (I'm only up to episode 17- pathetic, I know…), but I have read the manga (about 10 times), so hopefully that was enough.

A big thank you to Take-me-away-to-paradise for reviewing that section for me! You are awesome!

So without any further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The characters and story are the property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I do own this storyline.

* * *

Snowed In

The young girl shivered. She hated the cold. "Well what can I expect? I AM part cat after all." Ichigo muttered to herself, desperately trying to keep her teeth from chattering. "I knew I should've told Ryou that I wasn't coming in today. Of course he probably would've had me come to work anyway, so I guess it really doesn't matter. He doesn't pay me enough for this!"

A small, white snowflake landed on her nose, causing her to sneeze as another shiver escaped her. Ichigo rubbed her palms together vigorously before rubbing up and down her arms through her dark pink turtleneck sweater. Damn Ryou for taking her coat!

* * *

"_Ichigo!" Retasu called to her friend._

_The leader of the mews had just walked through the café door. "Yeah?"_

"_Ryou's looking for you." she replied, helping her remove her feather down pink coat._

"_Why?"_

"_Why do you think? You're late, as usual." Minto retorted as she finished tying her apron on._

"_But it was only five minutes!"_

_She felt a presence behind her as someone yanked her coat out of her hands. A male voice boomed in her ear, sending a chill up her spine._

"_Five minutes of my time wasted! Five minutes of the customers' time wasted! Five minutes that's coming out of your paycheck!"_

_Ichigo whirled around to stare into the wrathful blue eyes of her blonde slave driver of a boss. "B-but-"_

"_Fifteen minutes!" _

"_Ryou!"_

"_Do you want to make it thirty?" The red haired girl shook her head violently. "Then stop arguing and get to work!" he said as he turned on his heal and headed upstairs._

"_Hey! Can I at least get my coat back?" she asked in an irritated voice._

"_Nah, I think I'll hold onto it." he called from the top of the stairwell, not even bothering to look at her as he spoke._

_So with that, Ichigo stormed off. Retasu giggled quietly when she heard her teammate mutter under her breath, "Stupid Ryou" and "five stupid minutes"._

_An hour after her shift was _supposed_ to be over, Ichigo had just finished changing into her normal street clothes. When she opened the large, pink doors, a cold wind hit her causing the cat girl to shiver. "Hey, Ryou?"_

"_What do you want now Ichigo?"_

"_Where's my coat?"_

"_How am I supposed to know where you put it?" he asked smugly as he walked down the stairs._

"_Uh…Ryou, you took my coat from me this morning." she replied, tapping her foot impatiently._

_The blonde tapped a finger against his chin in thought. His voice held a mocking tone. "I did?"_

_The mew's voice rose slightly in aggravation. "Yes, you grabbed it from me this morning 'cause I was late to work!"_

"_Oh yeah, I remember now. You can pick it up after your shift tomorrow."_

"_WHAT? No Way! It's freezing outside and it's supposed to snow soon!"_

"_Yeah. I heard it's going to be a blizzard. I guess you'd better hurry home. Maybe now you'll learn to get to work on time, right?" he smirked wickedly._

"_You…YOU JERK!" she shrieked in his face before she turned tail and ran out of the café._

* * *

She was pulled out of her thoughts by an icy blast of wind that nearly knocked her off her feet. There was a sudden ripple in the air behind her and she surely would have fallen on her backside had there not been a pair of warm arms there to catch her. They wrapped themselves around her slim waist and pulled her back against a strong, well-toned chest.

A sensual, seductive male voice breathed in her ear. "Aw, is my pretty kitty cat cold?"

"K-Kisshu! Let go of me!"

"Hmm, I don't think so." he whispered, tightening his hold on her.

Ichigo's cat genes suddenly kicked in and she subconsciously snuggled closer to the alien's warm body.

"Are you comfy, Koneko-chan?"

"Nya!" Her eyes snapped open and she struggled, wrenching herself from his grasp. As soon as she did however, another gust of wind whipped at her, passing through her clothes and lashing at her skin. The snow began falling harder and harder, causing her to shiver more violently with each passing second. Wrapping her arms around herself, she started running home.

Kisshu's smirk faded and was replaced by a look of worry and concern. He quickly followed, catching up to her in seconds. "Come on Koneko-chan. I'll take you home."

"No! Go away!"

"Aww, Konekochan!" He yelled soothingly, trying to make sure his voice was heard over the howling wind yet still sound somewhat passionate, "Don't be so stubborn... I'm trying to help you. At least let me teleport you home. You'll freeze out here, Kitty."

The redhead ignored him and kept running. The wind cut at her like a knife, but she didn't slow down.

"Ichigo!"

"No! Leave me alone Kisshu!" she screamed, running blindly through the snow.

The alien growled and grabbed her wrist tightly. Before Ichigo knew what had happened, the air rippled around her and the snow vanished. For a moment everything was pitch black, but soon it all came into focus. She blinked owlishly a few times before taking in her surroundings. Ichigo found herself hovering over her bed in her pink clad room. Looking to her left, she saw Kisshu grinning at her before she promptly lost consciousness.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up, the first thing that she noticed was that she was surprisingly warm. The last thing she remembered was running through the snow trying to reach her house before she froze to death. Deciding that she was too comfortable to get out of bed, she figured that she would piece everything together later. Snuggling deeper into the pink bed sheets and comforter, Ichigo settled down for a well-deserved nap. That is, until she found that her main source of heat was behind her…breathing. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt something grab her waist and pull her back against this "breathing warmth".

"You okay Kitten? You had me scared for a bit there." it whispered.

"K-Kisshu!" she screamed, trying to jump out of the bed, only to be pulled back down and hugged tighter by the green haired alien. "Nya!"

"Now, now. None of that kitty. You need your rest."

Trying, and failing, to rise from the bed a second time, the redhead sighed in frustration and turned to face her stalker. She let out a small gasp when she looked into those molten gold eyes. The young girl was shocked to see so much love and concern reflecting in those hypnotic orbs. When Ichigo finally regained control of her body, she quickly broke eye contact with him, blushing lightly. Her blush deepened furiously when she realized she was staring at his chest. His bare chest. His well-toned, muscular bare chest.

"And what are _you_ staring at, my pretty kitty?" Kisshu asked seductively.

Ichigo could tell that he was smirking; she could hear the cockiness and smugness in his voice. "N-nothing. Nothing at all." she stammered.

He hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her chocolate colored eyes to meet his burning gaze. "Really? Well it didn't look like nothing to me, kitten. It looked to me like you were staring at...me. Not that I mind of course. In fact, you can look all you want, honey. I'm all yours." he said, grinning evilly. Putting one hand behind his head, he rested the other on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

It was then that she noticed that she could actually feel his warm, soft caress against her _bare_ skin. Lifting the covers slowly, she nearly screamed at what she saw; she was clad in nothing but her pink undergarments while Kisshu was only wearing a pair of green boxers. Ichigo's head shot up and she glared at the alien boy. "Kisshu, what exactly happened?"

Kisshu feigned a hurt expression. "Do you really think so little of me Koneko-chan?" When she didn't reply, the fair skinned boy sighed. "Ichigo, nothing happened. Really!" he added when her glare intensified.

The cat-girl's scowl faltered a moment before she snapped, "Then please explain to me why our clothes are in a pile on the floor and not on our bodies? Because I distinctly remember _wearing_ my clothes last time I checked."

For the first time since she had met him, Ichigo saw the boy blush. "Well kitten, um…you see, you were freezing from the cold, so I put you in bed to warm you up. But that didn't seem to be working because you were still shivering. So I thought it would be best to, um, share body heat."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to blush. "B-but why Kisshu? I mean, we're enemies. You could have just let me die out there-"

"NO! I would NEVER do that to you Ichigo! NEVER! I care about you too much to ever…I…I love you Ichigo!"

"Kisshu, I-"

At that opportune moment, the girl's cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey."

"Oh hey mom. What's up?"

"Well sweetie, your father and I were on a date, but the storm seems to be getting worse by the minute."

"So you're on you're way home? How long will you be?" she asked hopefully, praying that the alien would get the hint and leave. Being around Kisshu after that little declaration of love was becoming rather uncomfortable. Her mind was reeling, replaying his words over and over again. It had finally sunk in. Kisshu loved her. He _thought_ he loved her at least. But how did she feel about him? They were enemies after all.

Ichigo was pulled from her thoughts by her mother's voice. "Actually, your father and I will be staying at a hotel until the storm passes. The roads are too bad to drive on right now. We'll be back home when the storm settles."

"B-but that could be days!"

Kisshu's devilish, perverted smirk appeared as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her back against his rock-hard chest. "Well, I guess this means we'll have the house to ourselves for a while, eh, Koneko-chan?" he asked as he began kissing and nipping at her neck.

"K-k-Kisshu-u!" she stuttered, trying to suppress a moan. What were these feelings he was awakening from instinctual slumber? Even Aoyama had never made her feel this way.

"Ichigo, is there someone there with you? A boy perhaps?"

The redhead had to quickly pull the phone away from her ear so as not to go deaf from her father's yelling.

"WHAT? A BOY? THERE HAD BETTER NOT BE A BOY THERE OR I'LL-"

"Oh, stop it Shintaro! Ichigo is a big girl and can take care of herself! Okay sweetheart, have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"MOM!"

"DON'T TURN OFF THAT PHONE SAKURA! DON'T-" The line went dead.

"Jeez!" Ichigo groaned.

Kisshu chuckled and continued his previous activity of kissing her. Moving her hair out of the way, he began at the nape of her neck, traveling around the side to her collarbone and up her throat. He smirked when he felt her throat vibrating under the gentle touch of his lips. She was purring.

"K-Kisshu…" she moaned breathily.

"Mmm?"

"Please s-stop."

He stopped his ministrations and turned her around to face him. Stretching his legs out in front of him, he straddled her on his lap, placing his hands on her hips. "Why, kitty cat?"

Catching her breath, she looked up and glared at him. "Because I…" Her words died on her lips as she looked into his eyes. Molten gold orbs filled with disappointment and love. "Kisshu, I'm…I'm with Masaya. I can't-"

The alien cut her off growling. "Ichigo! **I** love you! **I **want to be with you! He doesn't deserve you! That human boy could never love you as much as I do!"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm human too!"

Kisshu closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, Ichigo. You're no mere human. You're stronger, smarter, kinder, and more beautiful than any human could ever possibly hope to be. You're special Koneko-chan, especially to me. Ichigo, you are mine and I refuse to let anyone take you away from me!"

Again the cat-girl turned away blushing. Kisshu cupped her face in his hands and turned her to stare into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Ichigo…" He leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers. Their lips were mere centimeters apart when the red-haired girl's stomach growled. The fair skinned boy dropped his head and chuckled. Removing the girl from his lap, he got up and shook his head. "Always getting interrupted, huh kitten?" he smirked. Ichigo smiled sheepishly. Kisshu laughed. "You just relax kitten. I'll be right back." he said before vanishing.

Ichigo let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and closed her eyes. She collapsed onto her bed and let out an aggravated sigh. "What's going on with me? I don't love Kisshu…do I? But then why…why was I so happy when he said that he loved me. I mean it's not like it's the first time he's said it. So why is this time different?" She flipped onto her stomach and screamed into he pillow.

Lifting her head, she rested her chin on the pillow. "He's only joking anyway. He doesn't love me. Come on, I bet he could have any girl back on his planet! He is pretty sexy…wait WHAT! Where did that come from? Kisshu? Sexy? UGH!" Ichigo rolled onto her back once more, closed her eyes, and groaned. "I cannot believe that I just said that! Oh well. I really can't deny that I am attracted to him…snap out of it Ichigo! Even if I do have feelings for him, he would only be using me! He'd wait until my guard was down and then finish me off! Why is my life so…so confusing?"

Little did she know that while she sat there arguing with herself, the "sexy" alien had returned. He levitated above her bed and smirked, listening intently to her conversation. But his heart nearly broke when he heard her say that she didn't believe that his love for her was true. Well, he'd just have to show her. "I don't have an answer for you Koneko, but maybe I can help you figure some things out…" he whispered seductively.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and she found Kisshu's face hovering inches above hers. "NYA! KISSHU! How long have you been there?"

He shrugged, giving her a toothy grin. "Long enough to know that you're glad that I told you I love you…" He moved to sit next to her, placing a china plate on the bed. Ichigo's eyes sparkled and she squealed with delight. On the plate was a rather large slice of cheesecake, drizzled with strawberry sauce and garnished with strawberries. She looked up at the alien and smile softly. "Thank you Kisshu, but why did you…?"

He looked at her, sadness reflecting through those golden orbs. "You were hungry." he said simply.

"What's wrong?"

"We can talk about it later. Eat now, okay?"

"But Kisshu-" She was cut off by her stomach grumbling again.

Kisshu smiled. "Go on."

She agreed and began eating, the whole time wondering what was troubling her "sexy" alien.

Kisshu glided over to the window and looked out into the distance. It was pitch black outside, save the soft glow of the crescent moon. The snow was still falling gently. "Hey kitten. It looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while. The snow is about three feet high and still coming. We're snowed in."

Swallowing the last bite of cheesecake, the red-haired girl looked at him curiously. "What do you man 'we'? You can teleport out of here anytime you want."

"And leave you here by yourself? I don't think so kitten. Don't even joke like that."

"I don't know why you care anyway. We're enemies."

"I told you Ichigo. I love you."

The cat girl shot him a disgusted look. "And don't _you_ joke about that! I will not be taken advantage of!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come off it, Kisshu. I know you well enough. You'll act like a gentleman until I let my guard down. All men are the same. They use you then throw you away when they're done with you. I refuse to let my heart get broken again." she said, as her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears.

Kisshu teleported to her side. He sat down next to her on the bed, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close. "Koneko-chan, what did that Aoyama boy do to you?" he asked, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

Ichigo drew out a long sigh. "If you must know, he broke up with me a month ago. When I told him that I wanted to wait until we were married to go all the way, he dropped me right then and there. In public. He said, 'I'm not going to date a girl who cares more about herself than anyone else. You're a selfish, spoiled brat, Ichigo. Now get out of my sight!' So I ran." Tears were now silently streaming down her soft cheeks.

Kisshu sighed, pulling her closer as her body wracked with sobs. "Oh Ichigo…" The mew wrenched her body out of his grasp and leapt off of the bed.

"NO! I won't fall for this again!"

"Kitten…" the alien whispered as he slowly rose from the bed.

"NO! First Masaya dumps me! Then Ryou tries to make me freeze to death! And you! YOU tried to seduce me!"

Kisshu quickly grabbed her upper arms and shook her. Not hard, but just enough to get her attention. "Ichigo! Look at me!" The redhead stopped struggling and stared up into his catlike amber eyes. She saw hurt, anger, and another emotion she couldn't quite place. "Ichigo, please listen to me. I would never force myself on you. I'm not like those humans. My kind doesn't joke about things like this. Ever. Love is one thing we don't take lightly." Before Ichigo had a chance to say anything, the green haired alien pulled her into the most passionate kiss of her life. He was going to show her how much he truly loved her and wanted her. As he gently guided her back towards the wall, he ran his tongue across her lower lip and thrust it into her mouth quickly as she gasped from this newfound pleasure. Sandwiching her body between the wall and his own, he lifted one hand to gently caress her warm cheek, the other resting on her hip. Kisshu had to fight off a grin when he heard her begin to purr contentedly into the kiss. He pulled back and smiled as her big brown eyes fluttered open. He just stared into those chocolate orbs for a few moments before continuing. "Ichigo, how long have I been after you? Do you honestly think I would be chasing you this long if I didn't actually want to be with you? No, Ichigo. I **do** love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The cat-girl couldn't meet his gaze any longer. With her cheeks tinted a rosy pink, she lowered her head to shade her eyes from view. "You don't mean that Kisshu. Get serious."

"I AM serious!"

"No you're not. Be realistic. You and I both know that you could have the pick of ANY girl on your planet. There is no reason for you to be coming after an average human girl like me."

Kisshu was on the verge of slapping the girl. Perhaps that would knock some sense into her. "Ichigo stop it. Just…just stop it. I've meant every single word I've said. There is nothing in this world or the next that I want more than to be with you for eternity and even longer." He smiled. "I love you Ichigo."

Ichigo gulped. Still pinned to the wall, in just her undergarments, she was in a very compromising position. She had to choose her words carefully. "I-I _think_ I love you too, Kisshu. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I would never do such a thing Kitten. Never."

"Yeah, this from a guy who has tried to kill me on a regular basis."

"Hey! I never wanted to hurt you! I was on strict orders."

The mew looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure honesty and that emotion she couldn't quite figure out. "Alright Kisshu, we can give it a try. But I swear, if you do anything to hurt me, I _will_ kill you."

The alien chuckled. "I don't doubt it. It's a deal, Koneko-chan." Just as he leaned in to steal another kiss, the window burst open. Kisshu quickly carried Ichigo to her bed and slipped her under the covers. Gliding over, he shut the window and locked it. He saw his kitten shivering and teleported under the sheets, pulling her close, he spooned his body around hers from behind. The redhead snuggled into him and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, my sweet Koneko-chan. Starting tomorrow, I _will_ prove to you that you made the right choice." Gently kissing her cheek, he soon succumbed to the land of slumber, his dreams only about his love, and her strawberry flavored lips.

* * *

YES! My first TMM fic. I think it turned out rather well, I hope you feel the same way. But please let me know if there are any changes I should make to make my writing better. Oh, and I AM writing a sequel- just so you know...Arigato!

NYA!


	2. Spring Thaw

Hiya everyone! Well, after nearly six months, I am finally posting chapter two of Snowed In! Thank Kami! Sorry it took so long…other crap has been going on…yuck.

Okay, so I AM turning this into a chapter fic- but I'm not sure how long it will be. I posted a poll on my bio- please read it! And just to give you fair warning, the chapters will be few and far between. I really need to get back to LLF.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The characters and story are the property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I do own this storyline.

* * *

Chapter 2: Spring Thaw

Three months. She couldn't believe it. She had been dating _him_ for three months. _Him_. She never imagined in her wildest dreams that they would have lasted this long. Well, maybe in her wildest dreams, but still…

"Oi, Koneko! You okay?"

Ichigo blinked owlishly a few times before realizing that Kisshu's face was mere inches away from hers, with _that_ smirk on his lips. "Hm? Oh ,oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking…that's all."

"About me?"

The redhead quickly turned away, blushing. "Well, um…kinda." she whispered softly.

The alien's ears twitched slightly in anticipation. "Really now? And what, pray tell, were you thinking about exactly?" he asked seductively.

Ichigo shot him a playful glare before responding. "You pervert. For your information, I was trying to figure out how in the world our relationship has lasted this long. To be honest, I didn't expect us to make it this far. If someone had told me four months ago that we would be where we are now, I _never_ would have believed them."

The green haired boy frowned slightly. "Well, I never doubted us for a minute. I knew from the first moment I saw you that we were meant to be together."

The cat mew couldn't help but smile softly at the confidence and sincerity in his voice. A light blush tinted her cheeks as her mind wandered back to their first night as a couple.

* * *

"_Goodnight, my sweet Koneko-chan. Starting tomorrow, I will prove to you that you made the right choice." Gently kissing her cheek, he soon succumbed to the land of slumber, his dreams only about his love, and her strawberry flavored lips._

* * *

Ichigo smirked to herself. Kisshu had thought her asleep, but in reality, she had been listening intently to every word. And what he'd said had really surprised her. But what had surprised her more was that he had indeed kept her promise. In fact, Kisshu had been the "perfect boyfriend". Well…almost.

He didn't steal kisses from her anymore, saying that he was going to wait for her to kiss him. Even though he did spontaneously plant little ones on her cheeks and hands every now and again, he never pressed his lips to hers once. He had even snuck away from his alien companions almost every day to visit her; either to walk her home from school or work, or just pop into her room to see how her day had gone. And if there was one thing that she learned about Kisshu- he was full of surprises. On this particular day, he had given her a special treat. Taking her to their favorite secret spot- a small clearing in the center of a forest near Tokyo park-he set up a special picnic brunch for the two of them: grilled salmon, datemaki, rice balls, and of course, strawberry cheesecake.

Stretching his arms above his head and letting out a long yawn, Kisshu closed his eyes and fell back on to the lush grass. Ichigo let out a contented sigh and leaned back on her hands and looked up at the baby blue sky. As the marshmallow-like clouds slowly drifted overhead, she noticed that the sun was directly above them, signaling that it was exactly noon.

"Hey, Kisshu? Thank you for lunch. It was really sweet of you to do this for me."

The green-haired alien opened one eye lazily and smiled. "Anything for my kitten."

Ichigo returned his smile with a small one of her own, then returned her gaze to the sky. "But I think we should start heading back. I have to be at the café in an hour, and it's like a forty-minute walk just to get out of the forest."

Kisshu opened his other eye, sat up, and cocked his head to the side, giving her a fanged smirk. "Ya know, I could just teleport you there later." The alien youth got on his hands and knees and crawled over to the mew mew so that his face was _very _close to hers. "Then we can spend some more time here and have a little fun. What d'ya say, kitten?" he whispered seductively as he kissed her cheek ever so gently.

Ichigo's chocolate brown gaze dropped to meet his molten gold one. "How about not. I thought it would be a nice change to go for a stroll through the woods."

Kisshu leaned back on his knees and shrugged. "I guess so. If that's what you want." Ichigo smiled and nodded. The alien boy sighed and started to get up. That is, until a devious smirk crossed his face. In a flash, he teleported behind Ichigo, wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her a foot or two into the air, laughing.

"NYA! Kisshu! What are you doing? Put me down!" Ichigo screeched as her arms and legs flailed in the air. Kisshu quickly let go of the girl to cover his now throbbing oversized ears. The poor redhead landed on her butt on the ground with a soft 'thump'. she groaned. "Owww…"

"You okay, Koneko-chan?"

"Yeah, but why did you do that?"

"'Cause I could. And if you didn't scream, I wouldn't have dropped you."

"Well, if you hadn't scared the living daylights out of me, I wouldn't have screamed."

"Hey, if you had trusted me, you wouldn't have been scared." Kisshu retorted, folding his arm across his chest with a hurt expression on his pale face.

"But…I do trust you, Kisshu. You just…you startled me is all." she replied, standing and looking away in embarrassment.

Kisshu landed next to Ichigo, smirking as he grasped her chin with his lean fingers and drew her close, his warm breath fanning out across her cheeks. "I'm sorry, kitten. Hey, how 'bout that walk?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, mesmerized by those golden orbs. "O-Okay."

The alien pulled back and the girl's cheeks flushed a brilliant pink. Kisshu smirked again. Taking her hand, he lead her out of the clearing and into the forest.

* * *

Once they reached the edge of the vast plain of trees, Ichigo tried to release Kisshu's hand, but to no avail. The green-haired boy pulled her close, spinning her around so that her arms were pressed tightly to his chest. He then wrapped his arms securely around the small of her back.

Ichigo pushed lightly against his muscular torso, trying to "escape". Even though she didn't want to leave the safety of his strong arms, she knew they had to be cautious of the passers-by.

"Kisshu, stop. Someone could see us."

The alien cut her off, whining. "I don't care, Ichigo. I'm sick of this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of sneaking around. I'm tired of hiding this. Of hiding us."

"Kisshu…"

Kisshu sighed. "Ichigo, you know I love you. And if you would let me, I wouldn't hesitate to shout to the world and let everyone know the truth. I'm only keeping it a secret because you want to. I just wish you weren't so embarrassed about us being together."

Ichigo looked away in shame. She hadn't meant it to come across that way. She wasn't embarrassed, not in the least. In fact, he couldn't have been further from the truth. She was jut a scared, confused little girl who didn't know what to do. What if the other mews found out? What if Ryou found out? If that blonde-haired jerk ever found out that she was dating the enemy, he was more than likely going to kill her. The redhead looked up into Kisshu's depressed amber orbs.

That did it- Ichigo made up her mind. If her emerald-haired, sexy boyfriend didn't care whether or not Pai, who frightened her even more than Ryou did, throttled him, then neither did she. Pushing up onto her toes, Ichigo leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his, earning a gasp from the unsuspecting alien.

Kisshu was ecstatic. The girl he loved more than life itself, who had rejected his advances for so long, was finally returning his feelings. Not only that, but she was _kissing him_! He pulled her body flush against his as her hands slid up and tangled themselves in his silken green locks.

Ichigo felt like she was floating on air. As she pulled away, the ruby-haired teen wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Opening her eyes, she looked down and realized…she WAS floating! Apparently, Kisshu was so elated, his emotions had triggered his alien abilities without either of them realizing it.

"Um…Kisshu?

* * *

"Hn?" he replied, still in a dream-like state.

"Um, can you put me back on the ground. I really need to get going."

Kisshu sighed. "Oh, alright."

Just as they touched down on the soft grass…

"I-Ichigo?!"

* * *

The two girls were gossiping and giggling on their way to Café Mew Mew. As they walked the path through the park, the older girl stopped. Her over-hyper companion stopped and looked up at her in curiosity and confusion. Then she heard it as well.

Voices.

Very familiar voices.

The two girls exchanged glances before deciding to follow them. What they found was not something they were expecting. There stood their leader and friend in the arms of their enemy- willingly! It's not that the girls were angry, not at all. As a matter of fact, they were pretty much in the same boat as Ichigo. They just didn't know if their crushes felt the same way. But that still didn't change the fact that they were stunned.

"I-Ichigo?!"

The couple turned to see two pairs of eyes and two gaping mouths gawking at them. Ichigo gave them a weak smile. "Retasu! Purin! What are you doing here?" she asked with a nervous giggle.

Retasu shook her head violently to regain her senses. "Well, we-we were on our way to the c-café and…are you two… _together?" _she asked in astonishment.

The pink mew hesitated, looking over and gazing into Kisshu's golden orbs. They were silently begging, no, pleading with her, to tell them the truth. She just smiled up at him and took his hand in hers. The red-haired girl turned back to her friends as her smile only brightened. "Yes, we are."

The group was silent as a gentle breeze swept across the field, ruffling their hair and clothes. Seconds ticked by until the peace was interrupted by Purin's shrill squeal.

It was then that Ichigo and Kisshu were bombarded with what seemed to be a million questions.

"Really?"

"For how long?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Are you guys really in love?"

Kisshu tensed at the lat question. Did his kitten love him? He knew without a doubt that he loved her more than life itself. He would do anything for her--even die for her--if it kept her safe and happy. But, did she feel the same towards him?

THAT was the real question.

Ichigo's smile never faltered as she gave Kisshu's hand a squeeze. "Well, I don't know about him," she cocked her head in his direction, smirking, "but I know I am."

The green-haired alien's jaw dropped. He looked down at the grinning cat girl, shock etched on his face. Without a word, he gathered her in his arms and gave her a soul-searing kiss which she returned eagerly. The two other girls blushed and looked away, still smiling.

Retasu looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Ichigo, if we don't get there soon, Ryou will have our heads!"

Ichigo pulled away reluctantly and groaned. "Okay…see you later, hon"

"Have a good day Koneko-hime."

The girl blushed a bright cherry red before joining her friends and finishing her walk to the café.

Though none of them saw a pair of eyes glaring at them from the shadows.

* * *

"Late again, I see. Well, seeing as docking your pay doesn't seem to be working, I'm also going to give you extra work to do. You will be staying an extra hour every day for the rest of the week…without pay.

"WHAT!?" B-b-but Ryou-"

"Don't argue with me, Ichigo!" The blonde-haired bully glanced in her direction, noticed the other two girls standing with her, and frowned. "You're late too?! That's a first." Ryou let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his temples. "Just get changed and get to work." And with that, he disappeared up the stairs, no doubt to grab some aspirin for his pounding headache.

* * *

The three girls stumbled through the park and collapsed on a bench shaded by a giant sakura blossom tree.

Ichigo sighed, exhausted. "Thanks for the help, guys. I really appreciate it."

The other two mews just smiled and nodded in response, too tired to speak. Retasu and Purin had decided to stay after to help their red-haired friend with clean up duty. They had felt a little guilty- if they hadn't bombarded the couple with so many questions, they most likely would have made it on time.

Ichigo yelped in surprise when a pair of hands came out of nowhere and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a sensual voice whispered in her ear.

The redhead playfully elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach and gave him a half-hearted glare. Kisshu just smirked at her, teleported in front of her, and stole a kiss.

The green and yellow mews quietly slipped away, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Kisshu took that opportunity to sit next to her, took her hand in his, and brushed his lips gently across her knuckles, making her blush prettily. "So, how did my Koneko-hime's day go?"

Ichigo's blush deepened. "Ko-Koneko-hime, huh? Is that a new nickname?"

The green-haired alien frowned in disappointment, with his ears drooping as well. "You don't like it? I think it fits you perfectly. My hime. My princess." He gave her a small smile. As his amber eyes locked with her chocolate orbs, he leaned forward ever so slowly as her eyes drifted closed in anticipation…

"Mommy? Why is that boy dressed up for Halloween?"

Snapping out of their dazes, the couple turned to see a young boy of no more than five, pointing at Kisshu and tugging at his mother's skirt. Before the older woman could look, Ichigo and Kisshu vanished in front of the child's eyes.

* * *

"Phew, that was a close one." Kisshu sighed as he plopped down on Ichigo's bed with his legs crossed.

"I'll say." Ichigo agreed, curling up in a ball and rested her head in his lap. As the green-haired alien began slowly running his slender fingers through her ruby locks, the girl let out a cat-like yawn and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

Kisshu chuckled. "Aww. Is my little kitty-cat tired?"

Another small yawn was his reply. "Kisshu? Do you remember our first night together? When I told you that I thought I loved you?" she asked sleepily, her eyes half closed.

"Yeah?" he said dreamily as he began gently stroking her cheek. He smiled warmly when she started purring.

"I was wrong."

"Huh?"

Ichigo reached up and clutched his hand that was caressing her smooth skin. "I told you that I thought I loved you. I don't _think _I love you…I _know_ I do."

Kisshu grinned. Bending over, he pressed his lips to her temple and whispered sweetly. "Not as much as I love you, my darling Koneko-hime."

* * *

I hope this was up to par with the first installment- I did the best I could. It will be at least a few months before I can post part three, so please be patient.

AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE PLEASE!

L8er peeps!

SB


	3. Summer Surprises

YAY! This one only took me three months! I wanted to get this up before my birthday which is in…15 minutes…wow, I'm cutting it close.

Oh, and if you guys like a good InuYasha Kouga/Kagome fic, please read mine, "Love Lasts Forever". I know I shouldn't be advertising my other stories, but I've lost some readers on that one, probably 'cause I didn't update for four months…

I think there may be some OOCness in here, but I'll explain it later.

I'm going to dedicate this chapter to two of my biggest supporters, XxxDeathStarxxX and Rizu Neko-chan. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The characters and story are the property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I do own this storyline.

* * *

Chapter 3: Summer Surprises

Seven months. He'd given up on her seven months ago. And since then, he'd been nothing but miserable. Why had he broken up with her in the first place? Because she'd rejected his advances…because she didn't trust him. If he was ready to go "all the way", then why wasn't she? Then an idea struck him.

She wanted to protect her chastity. It was so obvious, he should have realized it sooner. She always had been a bit of a prude. Perhaps if he apologized they could get back together? Certainly she wasn't still dating that green haired alien anymore. No, they couldn't possibly have made it to the three month marker. Could they? Definitely not. Of course, even if they did, it didn't matter. Even if they'd lasted that long, Ichigo would dump that other guy in five seconds flat if he offered to take her back.

He was the most popular boy in the school. How could she refuse him?

He was Aoyama Masaya.

* * *

"Good morning! Welcome to Café Mew Mew. How can I help you today?" the chipper red haired waitress asked as the newest band of customers took their seats at one of the few available tables. "Hm? Two daifuku cakes, Two green tea ice creams, two walnut manju cakes, and six bubble teas? Got it! Your food will be ready shortly." And with that, the cat-girl bounded off towards the kitchen to hand off the orders to Keiichiro. Then she simply skipped over to the next table, her brilliant smile never wavering.

Minto and Ryou stood at the back of the room as they gaped silently at the exuberant Momomiya Ichigo.

"Is there a problem, Shirogane?" Retasu asked as she and Purin joined the small group.

"No, no. nothing's wrong…but that's just the problem!"

"What do you mean?"

Ryou let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean that Ichigo has been the definition of a perfect employee for the past three months. She hasn't been late once, the customers _love_ her, and she hasn't been complaining or arguing with me at all!"

"Why is that bothering you?" Purin questioned, completely confused.

"It…it doesn't _bother_ me. I guess I just…" the blonde paused, trying to think of how to word it properly, "I'm more shocked than anything. It's a big change, I'm trying to get used to this new Ichigo. I can't figure out _how_ she's doing it."

Retasu and Purin exchanged knowing smiles; they knew _exactly_ what was motivating their friend and comrade so much. And they could sum it up in one word.

Kisshu.

* * *

Ichigo hummed softly to herself as she worked. The last six months had been the best times of her life. The mew mew leader couldn't believe she was able to be as happy as she was at that moment. Little did she know that things were going to go downhill _really_ fast.

"Hi! Welcome to Café Mew Mew! What can I get for you?"

"I want _you_."

Ichigo's body went rigid and a low hiss escaped her lips. "Aoyama. What are you doing here?"

Masaya smiled innocently. "I came to take you back if course. Why else would I be here?"

The ruby haired girl huffed and turned her nose up at him. "If that's the case then you're just wasting your time. I'm not going back to you. We are over, have been for seven months."

"B-but-but-" he sputtered, thoroughly bewildered. "You're turning me down?"

Ichigo growled. "Yes Aoyama. I'm turning you down. Now get out of here before you make me lose my job."

"Is there a problem here?" The cat mew jumped in surprise. She turned around to find Ryou behind her, smirking wickedly.

Masaya, who had also been startled by the blonde's sudden appearance, quickly put on an angry face, squared his shoulders, and said, "Actually, I've been sitting here for ten minutes and no one has taken my order yet."

"Oh, I'm _terribly_ sorry," the blue eyed boy mocked, winking at Ichigo. "Ichigo, could you please take care of that couple over there?" He pointed to a table for two on the opposite side of the café.

"Sure thing Shirogane." she chirped, giving him a grateful smile before bounding off.

"Purin, could you please take care of this customer?"

"Yup, yup, yup!" The monkey mew jumped up from her seat and cart wheeled her way over to the table.

"Have a nice day." Ryou sneered before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away.

"What can Purin get you today?"

Masaya leaned back in his chair and groaned.

Hours later, all of the customers had filed out of the café. Well…all but one…

"I'm sorry Aoyama-san, but the café is closing. Perhaps you should come back another time." the ever polite Keiichiro offered, flashing him a brilliant smile.

But Masaya stubbornly folded his arms across his chest. "No, thank you. I need to speak with Ichigo…privately."

Ichigo stormed over to him and slammed her hands down on the table, causing it to shake violently.

"_Ichigo!_" Ryou warned, but the redhead ignored him.

"No, Masaya." Her voice was deathly calm. "If you want to talk, it's going to be right here, right now. In front of everyone."

Aoyama sighed in defeat- he knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Very well. I just want you to know that I'm willing to work things out. Everyone makes mistakes, and we've gone through too much to give up now."

Ichigo shook her head sadly and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, Masaya, I can't do this. Not after what happened."

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I forgive you."

The cat girl gasped. "You forgive me? _You forgive me!" _she shrieked. "_You're_ the one who should apologize to _me_!"

"What for?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She gaped at him in disbelief. "What for? You _humiliated_ me, Masaya. You didn't respect me or my wishes. You didn't even _try_ to see thing through my eyes. You were the selfish one, not me. I've moved on." she said harshly.

Masaya scowled. "Oh, you've moved on? With that freak?" She stared at him blankly. "Yes, I saw the two of you together kissing. You and that…thing!"

"He is not a freak!" she hissed. No one talked like that about her Kisshu "My boyfriend is the most caring, considerate, handsome guy I know. He loves me the way I am. He doesn't push me to do anything I'm not ready for--"

"And I love her unconditionally." a smooth voice finished from the doorway of the café. All heads turned to the entrance to see the newcomer. The boy was lean, but well built. His slightly wavy hair was pitch black and fell to just above his shoulders. His skin was fair, slightly paler than Ichigo's., and he was about a head taller than her as well. He was clad in a long-sleeved, form-fitting, black muscle shirt, forest green cargo shorts, and black sneakers with white ankle socks. But his eyes really caught Ichigo's attention. When Ichigo's milk chocolate eyes met with his cark chocolate ones, she definitely saw a familiar golden spark of mischief. Her face lit up.

"Ki-"

The mystery boy made a quick shake of his head to stop her from revealing his true identity.

Luckily, she caught on.

"Kichigai! What are you doing here?" she squealed in extreme excitement and shock.

Kichigai's face soured at the name, but quickly recovered. "Sorry I'm late, sweetheart. I got tied up at work." he replied as he slowly sauntered over to Ichigo, their eyes still locked on each other.

Once he was close enough, the mew mew leader grabbed his hand. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, pulling him out of the room before he could answer.

* * *

Dragging him through the double doors into the kitchen, she led him up a back stairwell and out onto the balcony. The view before them showed the setting sun in the distance. Its golden rays casting an ethereal glow from behind the snowcapped mountains. Ichigo turned around to face her boyfriend, looking even more shocked than before. "K-Kisshu?"

Said alien boy grinned and cocked his head to the side, his black hair swaying in the breeze. "Yes, Kitten?" he purred.

"How…?" was all she could ask as her mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that this handsome, ebony-haired chocolate eyed boy was Kisshu. Her Kisshu. Without a word, Kisshu lifted his right hand to show her a gold ring with a single ruby. Closing his eyes, he tapped on the gem once and it began to glow a faint green. The light engulfed his entire body and began to shimmer with flecks of gold. Then, a flash of a bright white light caused Ichigo to shield her eyes.

When the light subsided, there stood the boy with the green hair and golden eyes who had captured her heart. He showed her the ring again, but now the jewel was an emerald.

Kisshu chuckled at the adorable, bewildered look she gave him. "It's one of Pai's new inventions. He wants to use it as a cloaking device for a sneak attack on the humans."

"And he asked you to test it out?"

The alien gave her a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head guiltily. "Um…not exactly…"

Ichigo giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're incorrigible,"

He smirked at her arms around her. "By the way, what's with the fake name? "Kichigai?" That was mean."

"Yeah, but it's true. Sometimes you really are insane."

Kisshu tilted his head to the side. "I'm only crazy about you." He leaned over to steal a kiss…

"Ichigo! Aliens! Ichigo! Aliens!"

The cat mew groaned. "Masha…wait…aliens? As in more than one?"

Their eyes locked.

"Pai!"

"Taruto!"

Just then, they heard a giant explosion at the entrance to the café.

"Oh, no! What are we going to do, Kisshu. They can't find out about us, not yet. It will be a complete disaster."

"Ichigo, I have an idea. Just follow my lead."

"But Kisshu-"

"Do you trust me?"

She smiled. "Of course I do."

His reply was a sweet, tender kiss before he vanished.

"Trust me." His words echoed in her ears.

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Retasu! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Purin! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Minto! Metamorphosis!"

Floating in the now demolished entryway were two of the three aliens, both fuming.

"Where is it!" Pai growled.

Ryou stepped forward. "Where's what?"

"The ring, you fool! The ring!"

"We don't have your precious ring!" Minto spat.

"Don't lie, you pathetic human!" Taruto growled.

:But Taru-Taru! We don't have it!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Enough!" Pai ordered. "I'll say this once more. Hand over the ring and we will spare your lives…for now."

"But Pai, we honestly don't have it!" Retasu pleaded.

Pai hesitated. If they really didn't have it, then the only other possibility…

"KISSHU!"

"Jeez, Pai! No need to yell! I'm right here!" answered a sexy disembodied voice. Kisshu suddenly appeared, floating with his hands clasped behind his head. "Hiya, Koneko-chan." he greeted, winking at her.

Ichigo let out a low, pathetic, half-hearted growl in response.

However, the exchange didn't go unnoticed by the indigo-haired alien. A ghost of a smirk passed over his lips for the briefest moment. "Kisshu, give me the ring."

The emerald-haired alien feigned an innocent expression. "What makes you think I have it, Pai?" He smirked devilishly. "And even if I did have it, what makes you think I'd give it to you anyway?"

It was Pai's turn to smirk. Quick as lightning, he teleported over to the mews, grabbed the pink-haired cat girl, and teleported back to Taruto. "Because, if you don't, I'm going to break your little toy." he threatened, yanking on her hair. Ichigo hissed in pain.

"No! Ichigo!" Kisshu screamed. "Let her go, Pai!"

"As you wish." He threw the mew leader to the ground-hard. Not enough to break anything, but enough to leave her dazed and bruised. She landed hard on her side, skidding a few feet across the sleek, tiled floor.

"Ichigo!" the girls cried in unison.

Kisshu was at her side instantly.

"Get away from her!" Minto screamed.

"Minto Arrow!" Her weapon appeared out of nowhere. "Ribbon Minto-"

"Wait!"

"Stop!"

Retasu and Purin ran into the line of fire.

"What are you doing! Get out of the way!" exclaimed a furious Ryou.

"No, Look!"

Everyone's eyes turned onto the couple in question. Kisshu was on his knees at the side of Ichigo's shaking form. He gently placed his hand on her head, but pulled back quickly when she flinched away from his touch.

The girl with the bubblegum pink hair lifted the top half of her body, supporting it on her forearm. "It's alright, Kisshu. I'm just a little sore, that's all."

Kisshu shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I shouldn't have been so careless. Why didn't I plan for this to happen? I should've known better! I should've made sure you were more protected! I-"

"Kisshu," she hushed him, cupping his cheek in her free hand and caressing it with her thumb. "This isn't your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen. Stop blaming yourself. Besides, I'm not hurt that badly." She sat up on her knees, but gasped in pain and clutched her side. The redhead gave Kisshu a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Don't worry. Just a few bruised ribs. No biggie."

The alien boy sighed and brushed his pale fingertips along her flushed cheek. "Koneko-chan. You're too forgiving for your own good. But that's one of the reasons why I love you, sweetheart."

There were a few gasps from around the room. Then silence.

Minto was the first to break the uncomfortable tension. "Hold on a minute…_sweetheart_? But that's what…you mean…Kichigai was actually…Kisshu?!"

The emerald-haired boy and ruby-haired girl looked at each other and laughed lightly.

"I guess that cat's out of the bag now."

"Ha, good one, Kitten." Kisshu laughed, kissing her cheek. He picked Ichigo up and set her on her feet. Then, he pressed down on the emerald and became the black-haired, brown-eyed boy again. Tapping the ring once more, the green-haired alien returned.

"WHAT!?" Ryou bellowed. "You've been sneaking around behind our backs and rendezvousing with the enemy? How long have you been betraying us?"

Ichigo hissed her response. "Kisshu and I have been together for six months. And I haven't betrayed anyone, so just back off, Ryou." she snapped.

"Kisshu…" Pai growled angrily. "How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"You've turned your back on your people. You've betrayed us all. And for what? A human girl? Your toy? How dare you. Traitor!:

Now it was Kisshu's turn to get pissed off. His voice was deathly quiet as he wrapped a strong, pale arm around Ichigo's lithe waist. "Toy? Toy! You think Ichigo is just a play thing to me? How dare you! She is the most important thing in my life," he said, causing Ichigo to blush royally, "And I have NOT for one second given up on my people. But I can't just kill off another planet and destroy millions of lives. I won't fight anymore. There must be a way to solve this problem without violence."

Pai mulled over his comrade's words for a few minutes, frequently sparing a glance in the green mew's direction. "Then what do you propose we do, Kisshu? Just let our people die?"

"Of course not, Pai!" Kisshu shouted, letting go of Ichigo and throwing his hands up in the air.

Then something caught Retasu's attention. "I-I think I have an idea…" All eyes turned to the shyest of the mews. "Um…well…Pai? How long did it take you to create that ring?" She asked, pointing to Kisshu's right hand.

"About two weeks, why…oh…" The amethyst-eyed alien was thoughtful for a moment. "That just might work. Yes, that will most definitely work. Fantastic idea!" he exclaimed, smiling at Retasu, who blushed under his proud gaze.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What idea?" asked a confused Kisshu.

Ichigo's face lit up. "Oh I get it!" she chirped, turning towards her boyfriend. "If Pai can create enough of these rings for your planet-"

"They can live on earth and integrate themselves with the humans." Retasu finished.

"Can you really do that Pai?" Taruto asked, trying, and failing, to hide his enthusiasm.

"Of course," he replied, sounding insulted, "and perhaps if the creators of the Mew Mews assist me, it could be done in an exceptionally short amount of time."

Purin squealed with joy and ran at Taruto, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Yay! Now Taru-Taru can play with me all the time!"

"Don't call me that!" the young alien gasped, trying to pry the overly hyperactive monkey-girl off of him. "My name is Taruto! Ta-ru-to! NOT 'Taru-Taru!'"

Kisshu grinned. "Give it up, squirt. If all goes according to plan, you're going to have to get use to that _adorable_ little nickname of yours." he teased before turning to face Ichigo.

Bad move.

Once the green-haired boy had turned away, Taruto teleported outside and back again, before chucking a good-sized rock at the back of Kisshu's head. It connected with a loud "thud".

"OW!" Kisshu turned to glare at the younger alien. But the brunette feigned a look of pure innocence. His hand's were clasped behind his back as he swayed to and fro on the balls of his feet, whistling and averting his gaze. Kisshu growled and moved to throttle the poor kid, but was stopped by a gently hand on his cheek.

Ichigo pulled his face back to meet hers as she slid her hand through his silky hair and massaged the small bump where he had been hit. He sighed in contentment.

The peace was short lived, however, when the youngest alien began snickering behind the emerald-haired boy's back. But when Kisshu turned around yet again to yell at Taruto, he was smacked in the middle of his forehead by another small rock. The entire room burst into fits of laughter--including a certain red-haired girl. The green-haired boy's ears drooped, as he looked at her, putting childishly. Ichigo smiled apologetically, and kissed the forming bruise on his forehead, before powering down.

This time, the alien teen ignored Taruto's fake gagging noises. He just took her hand in his and transformed into his human counterpart. Leading Ichigo out of the room, being mindful of her bruises, Kisshu called a "see ya!" over his shoulder and flipped the group a peace sign before the doors swung closed behind them.

The group then dispersed; Zakuro was off to a photo shoot; Minto to ballet practice; Purin dragged a protesting Taruto to Kami knows where; Keiichiro headed into the kitchen to concoct another delicious dessert; Ryou leading Pai and Retasu to the lab. Pai's hand was resting on the small of Retasu's back as he guided her down the stairs.

That only left a bewildered and disgruntled Aoyama sitting at his table, blinking owlishly.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"Well that was…interesting…"

"I know. They took it better than I expected."

"And thankfully, Retasu ad Purin were there to make sure the birdie didn't shish-kebab me."

Ichigo giggled. "Yeah, I'm glad she didn't shish-kebab you." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He picked her up and sat down on the nearest park bench, setting her down gently on his lap.

'So, Kisshu. I'm curious…why did you choose to look like this?" she asked, referring to "Kichigai".

"What? I thought you liked guys with black hair and brown eyes."

She grinned. "Actually, I prefer green-haired guys with golden eyes." the mew teased.

Kisshu smirked in response. "Well, I have a thing for brown-eyed redheads. Although…" he grinned at the apprehensive look on her face. "I can't say I don't like girls with pink hair and pink eyes."

She swatted at him playfully, before pecking him sweetly on the lips. With one hand wrapped around her waist, he used the other to cup the back of her head, turning the innocent kiss to one full of passion and love.

When they pulled away, both were breathing heavily. Ichigo rested her head on the alien boy's shoulder. "I love you, Kisshu."

Kisshu kissed the top of her head and smiled into her hair. "I love you too, Koneko-hime."

* * *

Here ya go! Hope you enjoyed this new installment. I know Masaya was OOC, but let's just chalk it up to "all of the swooning from the other school girls gave him a swelled head and an over inflated ego".

Up next I'm going to post for LLF while I write the next chapter for this. Please check my bio for all update information.

Later dudes!

*SB*


	4. Autumn Antics

Hey guys! Phew, here's chapter 4- finally. Only one chapter left and this story will come to an end. This will be my first completed chapter fic. Not much else to say here…and I'm sorry, there is _only_ K/I fluff in this chapter…I know I said there would be P/R and T/P, but I just couldn't fit it in. there WILL be some next time- I promise!

So, I want to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend, **Rizu Neko-chan**, who, unfortunately, will be leaving us next month. You MUST read "Pencil's Black" and "The Last Left Standing" if you have not already. They are amazing.

**WE'LL MISS YOU RIZU-CHAN!! XP**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The characters and story are the property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I do own this storyline.

* * *

Chapter 4: Autumn Antics

Nine months. These had been the best nine months of his life. He had just about everything he could ever want. Then why was he so nervous?

Because it was _finally_ time.

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious! We can't hold it off forever!"

"Why not?"

"You know they're gonna find out sooner or later. Why are you acting like this? Are you that ashamed of me?" he asked, giving her the most adorable puppy dog pout. Ichigo stared at him for a moment and smirked when she caught a glimmer of humor in her boyfriend's golden eyes.

"Uh uh, no. You are not going to guilt trip me this time pal. No way."

Kisshu feigned an innocent expression. "Why, what ever are you talking about, _darling_?" he smiled mockingly, earning him a giggle from the redhead. "C'mon kitten. Why are you so set against this?"

Ichigo sighed. "I'm just afraid for you." The green-haired alien cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Huh?"

"It's my Dad. He's not really one for me dating, let alone having a boyfriend," the cat mew giggled. "He nearly ripped Masaya's head off the first time they met."

Kisshu shook his head and chuckled, "I think I'm starting to like your father already."

Ichigo glared at him. "The problem isn't you liking him. It's him liking you."

The emerald-haired teen grinned. "Hey, no worries Koneko-chan. You know how charming I can be." he purred with a wink.

The brown-eyed girl laughed, "Yeah, well, let's just hope _he _thinks so."

Kisshu lifted Ichigo off of her place on the grass and gently set her on his lap. He gave her a reassuring smile and softly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Stop worrying Koneko-chan. I'll win them over just like I did with you." He gave Ichigo a chaste kiss before teleporting her to her front doorstep and disappearing. The cat mew sighed happily as she turned around and skipped through the door and up to her room.

* * *

"Uh…Mom? Dad?"

"In the kitchen, sweetie."

Ichigo slowly strolled into the room and found her mother over the sink washing dishes. Her father, however, was nowhere to be found. "Mom, where's Dad?"

Momomiya Sakura looked up and smiled. "He had to stay late for a meeting, but he should be home soon."

"Oh, well, can I invite someone over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course, dear. Who is it?"

The redhead blushed. "Um, you don't know him."

Her mother quirked an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "Him?"

Ichigo blushed scarlet and suddenly found her shoes extremely interesting. "Yeah, we've been dating for a while. He's my… boyfriend."

Sakura grinned. "Really now? How long is 'a while', exactly?"

"Uh, nine months."

A look of shock crossed the older woman's face.

"I'm home!" Momomiya Shintaro walked in at the exact moment and kissed his wife on the cheek, pulling her out of her stupor.

"Hi, honey. Dinner will be ready soon."

Ichigo used this distraction to slip silently out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Shutting the door behind her, the ruby-haired girl pressed her back against the cool wood and closed her eyes.

"So, were you listening to the whole conversation?" Her lips twitched up into a small smile at the sound of a low chuckle. When she didn't get a reply, the cat mew looked up and found Kisshu sitting at her desk with his feet propped up on the table, giving her a toothy grin.

"Of course I did, Kitty. I-" Kisshu stopped, his ears twitched, and a smug smirk touched his lips. "Shhhhh…your mom's going to tell your father about us in 3...2...1-"

"WHAT!?"

Ichigo's face turned bright red as she dove face down onto her bed. "Why me?" she mumbled, her voice muffled by her pillow. The young girl felt the weight shift on her bed as Kisshu began stroking her back soothingly. It wasn't long before his calming ministrations sent Ichigo's mind into sweet, sweet slumber.

* * *

Ichigo wrung her hands nervously while she waited for the chime of the doorbell. She had just given Kisshu a quick pep talk…well, sort of.

"_Kisshu, I want you to be on your best behavior. Especially around my father. I don't want to have to bring you back to Pai in a body bag."_

Kisshu had just laughed it off with a wink and teleported out of the room.

Now Ichigo stood in the middle of the pink carpeted bedroom with bated breath, listening intently for the familiar "ding-dong" of the bell.

Like lightning, the redhead bolted out the door and down the stairs. "I'll get it!" Tripping on the last step, she caught herself on the banister. She turned towards the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Crap!"

He father's hand was already twisting the knob as the large slab of oak was thrust open. To Ichigo's relief, there stood a very calm and composed Kisshu, his alien features the only alterations to his body; he had the same ivory, pale skin, the same emerald locks, and the same deep, golden eyes. He was clad in a green button-down shirt, black slacks, and black sneakers.

He bowed politely. "Good evening, Mr. Momomiya. My name is Sekushi Kisshu. Thank you for allowing me to spend dinner with you and your family."

The corners of Shintaro's grimace twitched upwards slightly in bemusement for a moment before the scowl returned. He grunted and moved over to allow Kisshu into the house.

The green-haired boy bowed respectfully again before entering. He walked up to Ichigo and gently kissed her on the cheek. "How am I doing so far?" he whispered smoothly, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"You were doing better than Masaya for a bit. My dad almost cracked a smile…Well, until this little stunt. Now he's glaring daggers at you" she replied with a small smirk.

Kisshu gulped. "Oh…" He backed away and quickly checked over his shoulder. Sure enough, Shintaro's eyes were narrowed into slits as he began to stalk towards the young alien. But before he was given the chance to strangle the boy, Sakura walked between them, smiling as she wiped her hands on a dish towel.

"Well, hello Kisshu. It's nice to finally meet you. I heard that you've been seeing our Ichigo for a while now." she prodded.

Kisshu grinned. "Yes, ma'am. Tomorrow is our nine month anniversary."

Ichigo stared at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed for several seconds. How was he so perfect that he could remember such a thing? Mrs. Momomiya clapped her hands to grab everyone's attention. "Alright, let's go eat before the food gets cold."

All throughout the meal, Shintaro was relentless with his interrogation of Kisshu. But Kisshu was as calm and polite as ever.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, sir."

"Do you drink?"

"Dad…"

"No, sir."

"Do you smoke?"

"No, sir."

"Do you do drugs?"

"DAD!!"

"Definitely not, sir."

Sakura took the awkward silence as an opportunity to get a word in.

"So, Kisshu. Do you go to school with Ichigo?"

"Actually, I don't. I've been home schooled by my older brother for a s long as I can remember."

This caught the interest of both adults. "Really? So then how did the two of you meet?"

Kisshu smirked. "Well, let's just say we bumped into each other on the street."

'_More like he nearly tackled me to the ground.' _Ichigo thought wryly.

This news gave Shintaro a whole new line of questioning.

"What does your brother do?"

"He's a scientist," the emerald-haired boy replied offhandedly, "working in biology and genetics. I've actually learned a lot from Pai. He's been taking care of my little brother and me for years."

"What about your parents?"

Kisshu's brow furrowed and looked down, picking at his food. "We kinda had a falling out a few years ago. I wanted to go into the military, and, well, they didn't exactly approve. So when my brother moved out, I went with him."

"And your younger brother?"

"Well, once we left, my parents were doting on him and spoiling him rotten. Taruto hated the attention, so he came to live with Pai and me as soon as he could." he chuckled.

Ichigo giggled. "No wonder Purin annoys him so much." They both laughed.

Ichigo's mother smiled. "So, Kisshu. What do you plan on doing in the future?"

The teen boy thought for a minute. "I'm not sure anymore. Since I met Ichigo, I don't want to be in the army any more. I've just lost the passion to fight." The rest of the meal went smoothly and soon it was time for Kisshu to leave.

"Um, Mr. Momomiya? Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Shintaro looked at him skeptically but nodded and led him out into the foyer. They returned a few minutes later, Kisshu smiling widely, Shintaro wearing a slight grimace.

Ichigo walked Kisshu to the door and gave him a peck on the cheek. "So, what did you and my father chat about?" she asked, her brow raised in curiosity.

Kisshu grinned, a small spark of excitement glittering in his golden eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about, kitten. See you later." He turned around and walked out the door. "Oh!" He called over his shoulder. "I have something planned for us for tomorrow. I'll be here to pick you up at noon."

* * *

"Koneko-chan…"

Nothing.

"Koneko-chan?"

Silence.

"Ichigo, love, it's time to wake up."

The cat mew sighed as her eyes fluttered opened. They immediately locked on a pair of deep amber orbs.

"Good morning." she yawned.

Kisshu chuckled. "Good morning, sleepyhead. I think it's time for you to get up. You seem to be running a little late."

Ichigo rolled over and squinted at her alarm clock.

11:32

Her eyes widened and she yelped. "Crap!" She jumped out of bed and quickly raced around her room. As she began to pull her pajama top over her head, she caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. She slowly turned her head to find a grinning Kisshu floating cross-legged in the air, staring at her.

"Get. Out." she growled.

The boy's oversized ears drooped in disappointment. "Aw! But Kitten---"

"NOW!"

"Fine." he grumbled before teleporting out of his girlfriend's room.

The cat mew scurried over to her window and shut the blinds before getting dressed.

_27 minutes later…_

Ichigo looked herself over once more and smiled. She was wearing a light pink sundress with a strawberry printed scoop neckline and hem over a white turtleneck. On her feet were a pair of red flip flops. Just as she dropped her cell phone in her purse, the front doorbell rang. The redhead quickly grabbed her things and skipped down the stairs. Upon opening the door, she found Kisshu clad in a red turtleneck sweater, _extremely_ fitted dark-washed jeans, and black sneakers.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and Ichigo? Happy Anniversary."

* * *

Once they were out of sight from the prying eyes of Ichigo's parents, Kisshu held the redhead tightly and teleported out of Japan. they reappeared a few moments later in Salem, New Hampshire at Canobie Lake Park. Ichigo stared in awe. The green haired boy grinned. "I thought you'd like this. I've heard it's a great place to-"

Without warning, Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss, effectively cutting him off..

"It's amazing. Thank you."

Kisshu blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The hyper cat mew didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Kisshu's hand and practically dragged him to the ticket booth. Once inside, they were assaulted by a multitude of sounds, smells, and colors. Kisshu was astounded by it all. He'd never seen so many people, human or alien, in one place at one time. The sweet music of the carousel drifted over the din of the screaming children and yelling adults. The melody grew louder as Ichigo pulled him towards the ride.

From that point on, they went on just about every ride imaginable. The Sky Ride, the Twist-and-Shout, The Caterpillar, the StarBlaster. Kisshu was even able to get Ichigo onto The Boston Tea Party! To say that Ichigo was a "scaredy-cat" would be an understatement. Not that Kisshu minded how she clung to him for dear life…

Finally, as the sun began to set on the horizon and the stars were beginning to flicker in the night sky, the only ride left was the ferris wheel. Just before they were seated. Ichigo caught her boyfriend whisper something to the attendant and she could have sworn he slipped her a bribe. As soon as the bar went down, Kisshu wrapped his arm around the redhead, who, in turn, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Once they reached the top, the ride came to an abrupt stop.

"Kitten." The cat new pulled back slightly and looked up into his golden eyes without releasing her grip on his torso. "You know I love you more than anything in the galaxy, right?"

She nodded. "Just like I love you."

Kisshu pulled out of her embrace and took both of her hands into one of his. She looked at him curiously as he pulled a long, thin box out of the pocket of his jacket. "Ichigo, I know we're still too young to get married. But I want to give you something that will prove to you that I am willing to make a commitment. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, there isn't a doubt in my mind about that," he handed her the box. "Go on, open it." he whispered excitedly.

She pulled off the lid and gasped. Resting inside was a deep green velvet choker. Attached to the center was a medium sized, octagonal-cut emerald.

"Do you like it?" Kisshu asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Ichigo, too stunned to speak, simply nodded eagerly. She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears of joy. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

Kisshu took the necklace out of the box and tied it around her neck. He deliberately brushed his fingers across her throat, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

A loud "BANG" made her jump into Kisshu's lap, causing her black cat ears and tail to pop out. "Nya!" she yelped as her cheeks flushed bright pink.

Kisshu chuckled. "I love it when you blush," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

After the second loud noise, they looked up to find the sky brightly lit with the most beautiful fireworks they had ever seen.

"I love you, Kisshu."

"I love you too, my Koneko-hime."

* * *

Okay, so he didn't propose. But he's only 15 for Kami's sake! Just wait for the next chapter (which I will try to get out next month before Rizu-chan leaves). And just so you know, Canobie Lake Park is one of the best amusement park EVER! The "Boston Tea Party" is the best water slide there is- I have a link to a YouTube video of it...I feel bad for the people waiting on line who are standing on the bridge LOL! XP

Just to let you know, sekushi is Japanese for sexy…hehehe…

Until next time minna-san!

*SB*


	5. Epilogue

Wow…I can't believe it's over. It took me over a year to finish this story, and it's only five chapters long!

I'll have the long AN at the end of the story. I don't want to leave you in suspense. But just to let you know, the ending is a bit steamier than I would normally write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The characters and story are the property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I do own this storyline, as well as Meron, Okashi, Suppai, Kyuri, and Budo.

* * *

Chapter 5: Epilogue

_10 Years Later_

The cat mew yawned and pulled the covers off of her, moving to get out of bed. But when she tried to sit up, a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulled her close, and the owner of said arm nuzzled his face into her soft, ruby locks.

"And where do you think you're going, love?" a deep voice whispered from behind her.

Ichigo smiled. "I am going to go take a shower."

"No you're not."

"I'm not?" she teased.

"Nope. You are going to stay here with me for another hour." he mumbled against her neck, making her shiver. Kisshu gently ran his hand over his wife's swollen stomach and grinned smugly. He quickly shifted her onto her back and positioned himself above her, giving her a wicked smirk. She quirked an eyebrow at him warily, and his smile just grew wider. Before she had a chance to react, she was shrieking in protest as Kisshu's hands skillfully roamed along her sides, tickling her senseless.

"Ki-Ki-Ki-Sto-st-stop!" Ichigo choked out through her laughter.

As soon as he was finished, his lips were pressed to hers and she squeaked in surprise.

_Poof._

Kisshu opened his eyes and stared into the bright pink eyes of an adorable black kitten. "Koneko-chan?" the small cat mewled in response, sitting on her haunches. The alien chuckled. "I guess you really are my kitten, huh?" he laughed.

Ichigo huffed and turned her nose up indignantly before jumping off the bed and striding out of the room. A few moments later, there was a crash and a pair of small feet quickly padded down the hall.

Suddenly, a small girl, about four years old, came barreling into the room with the black cat dangling in her arms. "Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found!" She hopped up onto the bed, Ichigo's bottom half still swinging back and forth. Kisshu gently took the kitten from her arms and set it in his lap.

"Can we keep her? Please? She pouted, her fangs peeking out from under her upper lip. The bangs of her light green pixie cut hair fell slightly over her sparkling brown eyes. Her black cat ears were pressed against her hair and her tail twitched in anticipation.

The green-haired man smirked. "How do you know it's a girl?" He looked down at the small feline who just glared back up at him.

"Because she has pink eyes. Only girls can have pink eyes." The young child replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked around the room quickly. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Meron?"

"Where's Mommy?"

Kisshu grinned at his daughter. "Maybe you should ask her." he replied, pointing to the little fur ball in his lap.

Meron looked down at the cat. "Kitty, do you know where my mommy is?" Ichigo just blinked at her daughter as her tail swished lazily behind her. The girl whined, "Daddy! The kitty won't tell me where mommy is!"

Kisshu chuckled. "You have to kiss her first, sweetie." Meron stared at her father curiously before picking up the cat and giving her a peck on the lips.

In another puff of smoke, Ichigo reappeared on Kisshu's lap with Meron's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mommy!" the girl screamed and squeezed Ichigo around the middle.

"Good morning, sweetheart." she sighed. "Are you ready for your bath?" Meron nodded eagerly.

Kisshu smiled happily at the two most precious people in his life. He quickly glanced at the clock.

"Ichigo, honey, I think you should start getting ready. They'll be here in an hour."

Ichigo sighed and rose from the bed, keeping Meron snuggled against her.

"Who's coming, Daddy?"

"Well, let's see…there's Aunt Purin and Auntie Taruto…"

The little child giggled. "You mean Uncle Taruto, right, Daddy?"

Kisshu chuckled… "Yes, you're right sweetie. Aunt Retasu and Uncle Pai are coming too." He walked over to them and tickled his daughter, "Budo and _Kyuri _are going to be there."

Meron's eyes sparkled and her cat ears perked up immediately. "Kyuri-kun is coming?" she squeaked. It was no secret that Meron had an extremely large crush on Pai and Retasu's son. She'd been following him around like a little lost kitten since she learned how to walk. The younger cat girl began bouncing in her mother's arms. "Come on, Mommy!

Let's hurry!"

* * *

"Kisshu, honey, could you get the door?"

"Sure thing, love. Come on, Meron."

The little girl ran to her father and jumped into his waiting arms. "Daddy! I wanna open it! Can I? Please?" Kisshu nodded and walked over to the large oak door. Meron grabbed the knob in both of her tiny hands and pulled, but nothing happened. She crossed her arms in a huff and pouted.

Kisshu laughed. "You need to turn it first, honey." He took the handle, turned it and pulled the door open. On the other side stood a blushing Taruto and a hyper-as-ever Purin.

"Aunt Purin! Uncle Taru-taru!"

"Hey guys. Purin, Ichigo is on the sofa." The youngest mew grinned and skipped off. Without a word, Taruto walked quickly and quietly to the kitchen, mumbling something along the lines of "Even the little squirt calls me that…stupid nickname…".

Kisshu turned toward his daughter's squirming form. He set her down and watched as she ran back to the door, stopping a foot or so in front of a young boy about seven years old. His dark green hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck and his bright lavender eyes danced with amusement.

"Hey, Meron."

"H-hi, Kyuri-kun." she stammered, looking away and blushing.

"She definitely blushes like her mother."

"Uncle Pai! Auntie Retasu!" she exclaimed, excitedly. "Hi Budo!"

A young, three year old boy sat on Pai's hip and waved shyly before burying his burning cheeks in his father's neck. Just as Meron had a crush on Kyuri, Budo felt the same way about the cat girl. The adults laughed. The child had deep, royal blue eyes and purple hair ruffled on his head. Both boys had inherited their father's oversized ears and small fangs,

"Looks like Budo takes after his mother as well." the green-haired father grinned. He squatted in front of his daughter. "Meron, how about you take Aunt Retasu, Kyuri, and Budo into the other room with Mommy and Aunt Purin so I can talk to Uncle Pai?"

Meron puffed out her chest with pride, "Yes daddy!" She latched onto Kyuri's arm and literally began dragging him into the other room, while he just smirked.

Said elder alien handed off their younger son to Retasu and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before following Kisshu into the kitchen.

* * *

The two men entered the kitchen to find Taruto leaning against the counter, stuffing his face with chocolate pocky. At the sound of their approaching footsteps, he shoved the last bite into his mouth and hid the empty package behind his back.

The two older aliens simply ignored his childish behavior.

"So, Kisshu, what do you have planned for next week?" Pai asked, smirking. He knew how much his partner loved to boast. He would gladly listen to his rambling to keep the conversation away from him.

Too bad Kisshu was already a step ahead of him. "Oh, don't worry. I have something very special planned for me and my Kitten. Now, on to business. What do _you _have planned for next month? It is your eight year anniversary after all…"

Pai coughed uncomfortably into his hand. "Well, I…uh…that's none of your concern."

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, sure. You don't have anything planned, do you?" The elder man scoffed at the thought, but didn't reply. "You don't? Wow, Pai. I never would have guessed."

"I know what I'm going to do, you idiot. But I know that if I tell you, you'll tell your wife who will undoubtedly tell mine…not to mention with Taruto in the room Retasu would know before we leave the house."

"Hey!"

The older aliens double-teamed the brunette. "So, Taruto…"

* * *

The women were in the sitting room: Ichigo was on the sofa with her feet propped up on the ottoman; Retasu was sitting next to her with her hands folded daintily in her lap; Purin was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of them.

Kyuri sat next to his mother with a smug grin on his face; he knew exactly how he was affecting the young girl next to him. Kisshu always joked that he was taking after him instead of Pai. Meron sat between him and her mother. Her fingers were laced with the green-haired boy's as she rested her head on his shoulder. Budo glared jealously at his older brother from his position in Purin's lap.

"So, Purin, how does it feel to be engaged?" Ichigo teased with a slight grin.

Purin blushed prettily. "Well, I think it still hasn't sunk in yet. I mean, he only proposed last week," she fiddled with the small band on her finger. "Anyway, how are you feeling? How's the tummy doing" she asked excitedly, practically begging to get out of the spotlight, for once.

Ichigo sighed. "It's getting better. The morning sickness is finally gone…after six freakin' months." she grumbled. "And it seems that he's getting a little crowded in there. He kicks at least every ten minutes." To emphasize her point, she grimaced and placed her hand over her stomach. "See, I told you. He's a little wild guy. Just like his Dad."

Retasu giggled. "Are you sure it's not her?"

Ichigo groaned as there was another swift kick in her stomach. "Nope, it's definitely Suppai. Okashi is a little angel, nothing like her brother. This boy takes after his father, alright," she hissed when, yet again, Suppai kicked.

Ichigo and Kisshu had just found out that they were going to be the proud parents to a pair of fraternal twins. They also knew that Okashi, their daughter, was going to have cat ears and a tail, just like her mother and sister. Suppai, on the other hand, was going to have his father's ears and no tail.

"He may take after me, kitten, but he definitely has your stubborn streak," a very sexy voice purred behind her, making her jump.

"Kisshu!" she hissed at her husband.

"Yes, Koneko-chan?" Her husband grinned and took a seat on the ottoman, setting Ichigo's feet in his lap.

Pai walked into the room, followed closely by Taruto. The eldest alien picked up his wife and sat down, placing her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. The brunette mimicked his fiancée's position on the floor next to her, took her hand, and laced his fingers with hers.

Budo quickly crawled into Taruto's lap, never removing his gaze from his brother. Kyuri just kept smirking as he wrapped his arm around Meron's shoulder, causing the young girl to blush bright red and grin foolishly.

"So, Kisshu, Ichigo, next week is your six-year anniversary. Do you have anything planned?" Retasu inquired. The green-haired alien smirked, "Of course."

His wife looked at him suspiciously. "Really? You haven't said anything."

"It's a surprise."

* * *

_One week later._

Kisshu and Ichigo walked down a barren street, fingers laced together between them.

The redhead looked around curiously. _'Why does this place seem so familiar?'_

Suddenly, there was a swirl of air next to her and she realized that Kisshu was gone.

"Kisshu? Kisshu!"

"Up here, cutie!"

Ichigo followed the voice and saw a shadowed figure standing atop a massive building. The man flew toward her and pecked her on the lips.

"My name is Kisshu. Thanks for the kiss." he purred, licking his own lips.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "This is where we first met!" she gasped.

Her husband grinned. "Exactly." He grabbed her hips and pushed her back against the wall. He then pressed his body flush against hers, effectively trapping her hands between them. His lips trailed along her jaw line to her ear where he gently kissed the hollow just below it.

Ichigo shivered in delight as a soft purr escaped her throat. Her breathing grew heavy as she grabbed his face, attacking his lips with her own. When she finally pulled away to catch her breath, it was knocked out of her again as soon as she looked at her husband.

He was staring back at her through half-lidded eyes; they were a deep amber, shrouded in lust and longing. He gave her his signature impish grin before claiming her mouth once more. His hands slid around to her backside and pulled her even closer so that she could feel every line of his body against hers. She moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue access to dance with her own.

Ichigo broke the kiss and panted, "Kisshu…Kisshu, not here. Not in public."

Kisshu groaned against her neck. "But love, there's no one here."

"Please, can we go somewhere else?"

Without another word, he teleported them to their bedroom. He wrapped one arm around the small of her back, the other curled around the back of her neck to keep her in place as he laid them both down on their bed.

They then finished what they started. They made love throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

"And to think, all of these wonderful years became possible because blondie stole your coat," Kisshu mused, "I really must thank him someday."

Ichigo giggled. "That was also the day I realized how much I love the snow. I love you, Kisshu. Happy Anniversary." she yawned.

"Happy anniversary, Kitten. I love you most, my darling Koneko-hime."

* * *

I just want to thank you all for your wonderful support. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that my story would be this popular. It really means the world to me that you all took the time to read and review. I'm really sad to see this story end, but just think, now I have time to work on my other fics. I really need to work on **Love Lasts Forever**, my InuYasha Kouga/Kagome story. Please go check it out. And after that, I have a TMM/IY crossover in the works- and it's Kisshu/Ichigo, Pai/Retasu, and Taruto/Purin! Also Kouga/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, and InuYasha/Kikyou

And so you know,

**Meron: Cantaloupe**

**Budo: Grape**

**Kyuri: Cucumber**

**Okashi: Sweet**

**Suppai: Sour**

I want to shout out to my most loyal supporters:

**Rizu Neko-chan**: You've been with me since there very start and I'm so happy that you've been so patient with me. I'll miss you bunches!

**Sienna-shirou**: You've followed so many of my stories, I'm surprised you aren't sick of me yet!

**Take-me-away-to-paradise- **I'm so thankful that you helped me out in the beginning, and kept with me.

**Nekodreamstrealer, Spiritcharm, xxCelestialStarxx, XxxDeathStarxxX, Life Is Like A Novel, ShyAnimeGurl, chop4tess, RamenIsRad, Purple-Partying-Nina1236, Abbie8290, CandleLightChaos18, Melancholic Marshmallow, Neofeliss, Midnight Tornado, Mew of Fire**- Thanks so much for sticking with me guys!

**Tazzybizzy- **Luv Ya imouto-chan!

**NaturallyDumbBlonde**- You've been one of my biggest supporters, thank you Carley-chan!

**Fireflies Glow**- I think you send me the longest review I've ever gotten! Including every story I've ever posted!

And to **True Colours** and **Essence of Gold**- I was thrilled that even though you guys started late, you took the time to actually review every chapter. I'm so grateful!

Well, I guess all I have left to say is…

**SAYONARA MINNA-SAN! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

***SB***

**OVER AND OUT**


End file.
